


SET FIRE TO THE RAIN

by lila_luscious1



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Meet the Family, Racist Language, Racist Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The First Annual Vicley Get To Know Each Other Picnic...DRA-MAAA!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Tiniest_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniest_rose/gifts), [squirrel_oishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_oishi/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [NancyFromNowOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyFromNowOn/gifts), [gena_moe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gena_moe/gifts), [MercyBenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBenz/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [ap_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_91/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Lucca_Jeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucca_Jeller/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts).

> I have SECOND, VERY SIMILAR series 'going' at the same time as  
this one: 'Just Be Careful-Ok?' have alook at that one as well

The First Annual Vicley Get To Know Each Other Picnic is officially underway. Both of Vicley has had an  
opportunity to meet and get to know a good many of the other's Cousins, Aunts, Uncles, Nieces, Nephews, etc, both  
from in state and from farther away. Vic made sure to alert her Man to her ultra-militant Uncle Roger (he's NOT A FAN  
of the Caucasian Race); Lucas only has to point to where his Crazy Uncle Cy is holding court (audience of NONE) about  
the latest outrage against the White Race-the current attempt to rein in the perceived (by some) Lawlessness of the Clown  
In Chief currently occupying the Oval Office (he's also a virulent and unapologetic RACIST-since he doesn't interact much  
with the other Members of Ripley Fam, he's unaware of Victoria's race...now that he IS AWARE, he's switched to THAT runaway  
track...)

Jennifer Ripley has tried, with NO SUCCESS, to get him to: Lower The Volume Of His Rant, Move Further Away from the festivities,  
SHUT DOWN THE RANT...all with no success. The ridiculous barking of this Maniac, under normal conditions, is very hard to bear,  
TODAY, Victoria's and Lucas' day, will not be ruined by this BUFFOON:

"I don't get it! There are plenty of suitable white women in Seattle, and he has to pick this...this...

_'This WHAT, Uncle Cy...This WHAT?!_Jennifer screams.

"You're not THAT DENSE", the old Man retorts.

"SAY IT, COWARD! SAY IT!"

_"JUNGLE-BUNNY!!_", the White Supremacist Monster bellows.

Blinded by rage, Jennifer snatches the MAGA cap from his head and tosses it into the nearest open flame grill.

The belligerent drunk takes a step toward his defiant Niece, until Jennifer's cousin Grey moves in front of her. He doesn't look happy.

"LISTEN, ASSHOLE, you have the same syndrome as that imbecile fucking this in the White House fucking this country up: No one  
slapped the DOG-SHIT out of him when he was small, which is why he goes ballistic when he runs up against _NO_...this is  
your NO moment Uncle Cy-GET YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL AND BREAK YOUR  
CHICKEN NECK!!

"C'mon Dad," Lucas and Jennifer's shame-faced Cousin Jess tells his father, quietly. "Let's go home. To Jennifer, he says: "Will you apologize  
to Vic and Luke, please, Jen?"

"Course." She pecks him on the cheek, then heads over to join her Brother and his Bride To Be.


	2. Chapter 2

Vic and Lucas are holding court among a group of adults, teens and children, regaling them  
with tales of some of their more eventful fires.

At the first opportunity, Jen manages to pull Victoria aside. ""Did you hear any of that?" She nods  
in the direction where Jess Jenson is slowly leading his Fatjer, Cy, toward his parked SUV.

"We did...I'm so happy to call Uncle Cy a part of my new family," Vic cracks, sarcastically.

"How angry is Luke?"

"He's alright...I stopped him going down there...he seems better...UNCLE CY!"

"Whatta Guy," Jernnifer laughs. "In hindsight, that could have have been handled a different way...I hope  
he didn't cast a negative light on the rest of us. You can see for yourself...the majority of the Ripley family  
are considerate, literate, accepting, loving people. I'm not saying there are NO MORE CHARACTERS like  
Uncle Cy in the Ripley family tree, but I promise that they are few enough not to matter."

Lucas ambles over, saying to Vic, "SO-did our drunk, racist ass Uncle turn you completely off off the Ripley Fam?"

"I guess I'll hang around," Vic jokes, saluting him with her beer bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

"If there are any characters in the SULLIVAN CLAN like that, kill me NOW," Andy quips.

"WELLLLL...Sully wavers.

"OUT WITH IT, CAP...do NOT let my Girl walk into an ambush!" Vic swigs beer and mock-glares at Sullivan.

"My Pop's Mom, Aunt Angela...she has some strong ideas about African American Men with partners outside  
the race...she's less outspoken than before-MUCH LESS-since some of my Cousins (HER children) have selected partners  
who aren't of our ethnicity. I myself have pointed out that MY MOM is South African. Great Uncle Willie, who went 'through  
some things' during the Civil Rights marches-NO-he's deceased...I can't think of any others."

Vic offers, "My Mom's Caucasian as well. We should put that in the family newsletter, Chief"

"Mine Too!, says Lucas raising his beer bottle. "AND My Dad! WINNING!"

"You're not funny", scolds Vic, but her shining eyes say something different.

Sullivan says, "Speaking of our up-coming SullyVandy Family Get-Down: have you mentioned it to your Dad?"

"Not yet. I guess we have to...I just...I'll figure it out, with him."

"When is this, now? Lucas asks.

"Once I get some things straightened out with Cap Herrera, I'll put it out." Andy turns to Sully. "I'm going to help with the  
clean-up, Pa-that's OK?"

"Yeah, sure. I can help for awhile. Is it winding down? Might be a good idea to be sure all of the Ripleys and Hughes have had  
a chance to meet." This from Robert.

"Good catch, Sully-I'll take whom ever's left on my side, Vic?"

"On it." Vic places her empty beer bottle in the recycles barrel; sets-off on her mission.


End file.
